Business enterprises use real-time messaging communication systems to collaborate with partners and connect with clients. Enterprises often use various different consumer services, such as MSN, Yahoo, AIM/ICQ and Skype (all trade-marks), as part of their network messaging tools. While use of consumer-oriented technologies in an enterprise can lead to substantial productivity gains and certain cost savings, such technologies do not provide adequate controls that comply with regulatory requirements.
Larger enterprises typically deploy integrated solutions using commercial messaging platforms, such as Microsoft Lync/OCS/LCS, IBM/Lotus Sametime and Cisco Quad (all trade-marks), and hosted services, such as Salesforce Chatter (trade-mark). These communications platforms are costly and highly complex to integrate with existing systems and processes. With such solutions, user communications are typically confined to be within the enterprise.
Regulatory requirements for electronic messaging involve record keeping, messaging supervision, and support for audits and eDiscovery. In the United States, the Security Exchange Commission (SEC) has several rules governing books and records that are to be maintained by advisors, brokers and others, including Rule 204-2, Rules 17a-3 and 17a-4, Rule 3110 and Rule 206(4)-7. The Financial Industry Regulatory Association (FINRA) has rules as well, including Regulatory Notice 07-59, covering messaging supervision for broker-dealers. Current message systems have inherent deficiencies in meeting regulatory compliance requirements.